When a Kunoichi learns to love
by Lacuna066
Summary: Set around Doa2: Ayanes on a mission to get Hayate back, however what she ecounters changes her life for good. Shoujoai, Yuri, Ayane X Hitomi
1. 1: Seeking Hayate

**Introduction:**

Ayane is on a mission to find Hayate, however what she encounters whilst on this mission changes her life for good.

**Ayane X Hitomi**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ayane, Hitomi, Hayate or any of the characters from the Doa series, so please don't sue me!

**A/N:** Re-uploaded as the chapters were too short! Next chapter hopefully up within 24 hours :)

-Probably Au as I don't think Ayane would leave the clan to search for Hayate! also I haven't played Doa 2, I'm going by other fics I've read, so please don't hurt me if this stories really inaccurate in respect to the Doa storyline.

This is shoujo-ai/ Yuri, if you don't like that sort of thing then don't read! Nobody is forcing you to! Also, no flames please, this is my first ever fan fiction :-) I really hope this is not too Ooc!

* * *

**1. Seeking Hayate:**

Late afternoon and the sun was slowly slipping down behind the trees, a cooling breeze tickled her skin as she wrapped her jacket round herself more tightly. Germany was a country Ayane had never been to before, nor was it one she had ever anticipated herself visiting, however, when she heard that Hayate had appeared there alive, and supposedly well, she jumped at the opportunity to find him before her rival half-sister Kasumi. Ayane's hate for Kasumi had always driven her to try and out-do her sister, this was to prove to be no exception.

Hayate had been missing for several months now, from what Ayane had managed to find out, he had lost his memory and was currently residing somewhere in Germany. Ayane's search had so far taken up a good part of two weeks and she still found herself no closer to discovering Hayate's whereabouts.

Her luck changed when she entered a small village on the outskirts of the Bavaria region of Germany. Walking into a cozy tavern, Ayane proceeded to take a seat at the bar, an awkward silence fell. She could immediately tell that all occupants present were staring, it was not often that a foreigner ventured into their quiet, rural village. As the bartender approached she used what little German she had picked up so far during her visit.

"Gutentag, sprechen Sie English?"

She breathed a sigh of relief as soon as she heard the man reply in fluent English.

"Ahhh yes I do, what can I get you, would you like a drink?"

She nodded,

"Yes I'll have a beer"

Ayane was exhausted, her search was proving to be futile and a complete waste of time, how did she ever expect to find her half-brother, who was without his memory, in such a large country? She was also alerted to the fact that the present locals were still eying her suspiciously, the sad look on her face turned to more of a frown.

As the barkeep passed her the beverage he noted her look of concern.

"Don't worry about them, its not everyday we get an outsider in our village, they're just curious, that's all. Last time we had a stranger was when that foreigner turned up a few months back, said he had no memory; we thought he was a complete basket case at first, but seems he was telling the truth. After all that drama the villagers don't know what to expect now when someone from out of town shows up."

At this point Ayane's suspicions were roused,

"This foreigner, do you know anything about where he came from? What happened to him?"

"No although he's defiantly not from these parts, looked to me as if he was East Asian, Japanese possibly."

Ayane knew this could prove to be a strong lead.

"Where is he now?"

"He was taken in by the master of the local dojo, far as I know, he's still there."

"Danke!"

And with that she was off, could she really be this close to finding Hayate after weeks of fruitless searching?

The Dojo was easily identifiable, in such a small village it clearly stood out. A white building surrounded by gardens, oriental in style, it was well maintained.

Using some nearby trees for cover Ayane perched on a branch overlooking the rear of the Dojo, as she looked she saw a man emerge from the building, easily in his late fifties, could this be the Dojos' master? Then behind him emerged a man in his early twenties, brown hair, well built…

'_Nii-san! I've found you at last! And before Kasumi!'_

As she thought she smiled to herself smugly, she'd got one-up on her sister, this was proving to be a very good day.

But now something troubled her, how was she going to get close enough to Hayate to speak with him? And what if he didn't, or couldn't, remember her? With the Dojos' master so close by she would have to sit tight and wait for an opportunity; nightfall was less than an hour away.

---------------------------------------------------

As night fell, silence gripped the village, the only light emitting from windows of the small buildings nearby. The earlier breeze had dropped and all cloud cover had cleared, allowing the stars to shine brightly in the charcoal sky. She was thankful that it was the night of a new moon; there was no moonlight, giving her even greater cover.

The shadow of darkness now upon her, Ayane seized her opportunity to infiltrate the Dojo, creeping up to the nearest wall of the large, single story building. Her back was pressed tightly to the wall, as she stealthily made her way round to a nearby door. Silently entering, she peered around the corner, voices emanated from a distant room. Both of the voices were male and from what she had observed earlier, there were just the two male occupants of the dojo.

She pressed on, heading further down the narrow corridor. Reaching a bend, she heard approaching footsteps,

'_Shit, what do I do now?'_

Running out of options, and realizing she lacked the time to run back down the corridor, Ayane swiftly opened a door to her right and stepped inside.

She now stood in a small room which was obviously a bedroom, and, from what she could tell, the owner was almost certainly female. A teddy bear sat atop pink bed sheets and the walls were painted a light beige colour. The room had a rustic feel to it; a small fireplace at one end opposite the bed, and pine furniture placed to complement the light wooden floor.

She became worried, was there a third person currently in the dojo? If so then it could easily be her approaching now, as a result Ayane hurriedly opened the window slipping out and closing it, just in the nick of time, as she heard the unknown person enter the room. Ayane found herself just inches to the left of the window; currently standing in a rather spiky rosebush; she grimaced.

Once feeling it was safe for her to do so, she peered around the corner to look into the window, what she saw caught her by surprise. Now sitting on the bed was a girl writing in what looked to be a dairy. The girl was easily in her late teens, wearing nothing more than a loose fitting nightshirt, her long brown hair a perfect contrast to beautiful grey blue eyes. Ayane was taken back, this girl was amazing.

'_She looks so_ _innocent. So… perfect…'_

Wait! What was she thinking? A woman known for her cold heartedness, as well as her lack of compassion, awestruck by another girl?

Hang on a minute, a girl! She couldn't be thinking about, nor having these feelings about another girl? But what were her feelings? _Admiration! _Yes, that was it, she simply admired the girl, she was very pretty, and surely there was nothing wrong in admiring something so beautiful from afar!

'_Yeah keep telling yourself that Ayane, you've laid eyes upon a pretty girl and immediately you've become a complete sap, god if Kasumi finds out about this I'll never hear the end of it!' _

Maybe she could leave a confrontation with Hayate until tomorrow; it would be unfair to disturb the girl, as she looked so peaceful after all.

At this point the girl shuffled slightly, turning her back to Ayane. Great, now she only had the view of the teens back to enjoy…

'_Maybe I could watch her just a little while longer…I'd like to see those gorgeous eyes again…' _

She immediately scolded herself for thinking such things.

'_I'm becoming a dirty old man! Spying on young women!'_

However the teenager picked this point to spin round, facing right towards the window. Ayane dived back to her hiding place.

'_She didn't see me, she didn't see me!' - _She desperately tried to convince herself.

When had she become so complacent? She was supposed to be a highly trained ninja, now she was a Ninja who had foolishly dropped her guard. As a precaution she decided it best to leave, after all tomorrow was a new day. There would be plenty of time to get Hayate-sama back.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Hitomi was currently sat on her bed giggling; after all it wasn't everyday a mysterious woman appeared at her window.

'_It seems I have an admirer!' _

_

* * *

_Please read and review :) 


	2. 2: Pub Brawl

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ayane, Hitomi, Hayate or any of the characters from the Doa series, so please don't sue me!

**A/n:** Firstly thanks to reviewers!

Young-link and Lord Regnier: Your reviews keep me writing! Cheers guys!

Setana: I agree, I think this has to now be classed as AU. Thanks for the tip on the length of sentences, hopefully they're a little better in this chapter. Oh and on the subject of anonymous reviews- I didn't no it was disabled! Thanks for that :)

Ok second chapter, in this one we get to see drunk Ayane and a slightly angry Kasumi XD warning: this is probably OOC!

* * *

**2: Pub Brawl:**

The disgraced ninja Kasumi had been trailing her half-sister Ayane for the past five days. From her position atop a hill, she took in the breathtaking view. The sun was rising from the East, sunlight just spilling over the valleys steep sides. Could this be where Hayate was located? She knew Ayane was searching for him and considering her desperate actions the previous night, he was either somewhere near-by or Ayane had found a significant clue in the search for her Nii-san.

What concerned her most was Ayane. If Ayane realised that Kasumi had indeed followed her here, she would no doubt end up on the receiving end of Ayane's violent temper. Yet another fight would ensue between the siblings.

Kasumi had always had the upper hand in their fights; however one fact separated the pair. Kasumi would always try her hardest to win without causing any lasting damage to her half-sister. Ayane, on the other hand went all out, in what appeared to be an attempt to break every bone in the red haired ninja's body. Keeping this in mind, she was now certain running into Ayane was not an option: as she had discovered the previous day.

Her current plan was to trail her sister until she found Hayate's whereabouts, before confronting Hayate on the matter of her being exiled. Maybe she could convince her brother to let her rejoin the Ninja clan once more.

The sun still rising, a glowing red in a pastel blue sky, she set off down the steep track towards the sleeping village.

---------------------------------------------------------

Ayane's head was pounding and her stomach made an uncomfortable turn as she stirred from her slumber. Finding herself lying amongst hay, in what appeared to be a barn, she tried to remember the events of the previous night.

Focusing her thoughts, she recalled once more being in the warmth of the tavern she had visited earlier that day, the stench of tobacco lingering in the air. Just how much had she drunk? She could smell the alcohol on her clothes, not to mention the now vile taste in her mouth. Moving her hand to her face, she felt her right cheek, it was sore and very swollen; the memories of the night before suddenly struck her:

_The night before:_

Swirling the cold German beer currently held in her right hand, Ayane slurring her words, waved her free hand at the Taverns landlord;

"Barkeep! Another beer! Make it snappy!"

He wasn't impressed,

"Listen young lady, I think you've had enough, that's you're seventh beer and you really don't seem able to hold your drink."

She slammed the bottle down on the bar, causing several of the other customers to take notice.

"I said I want another beer dammit, I'm a paying customer! It's you're duty to comply with my demands!"

The barman was getting nervous, the kunoichi was currently eyeing him with such anger and threat that he began to fear for himself;

_'What should I do with her? She's completely pissed! Should I try to throw her out?'_

But remembering the purple haired girl's earlier questions about the foreigner at the gym, he hesitated.

_'I've heard rumours about that guy; they say he mastered Karate in a matter of days. She looks kinda like him, what if she's a relative or something? Who knows how dangerous she could be if she uses martial arts! And I certainly won't have fighting in my pub!'_

Then he saw the scene which he had dreaded unfold before him,

_'Oh shit!'_

A dark haired young man, who had previously been sat quietly at the bar next to the hot-tempered ninja, had chosen this moment to shuffle a little closer, and place his hand on her knee... Using a sickeningly sweet tone, he spoke in his best English;

"Good evening, now what's a pretty little thing like you doing here? How about we get to know each other a little better…"

His green eyes shimmering wickedly,

"Ever _been_ with a German man before?"

As he spoke this last sentence, he ran his hand from her knee up her inner thigh.

The barman dived for cover…

Ayane engulfed with rage grabbed his wandering hand twisting his wrist round, as he yelped in pain she thrust her left fist into his mouth knocking out his front two teeth.

The man stood up, obviously shocked by her reaction, and, as he did so the other men in the bar rushed to his side;

(A/n: speaking in German:)

"**Don't worry Mickael she won't get through us! We'll sort her out…"**

"**No leave it to me, I can handle her, she's just a woman after all."**

And with that Mickael Sent a furious punch towards Ayane, striking her across the cheek. Ayane's reactions had been considerably dulled by the alcohol and she was too slow to completely evade the blow.

"How'd you like that? You stupid little bitch!"

Now fuming, Ayane launched into a frenzied assault on Mickael. Her first punch was blocked, however the follow-up kick to the groin was a direct hit: as Mickael slumped clutching his privates, she used a flying round house kick to the head to finish him off.

"**Oh my god she's knocked him out cold!"**

"**Right that does it! Bring her down!"**

The angry mob of men advancing, Ayane stood her ground. Any other time and she would easily have been able to take on this rabble; however she'd never been so intoxicated before.

The first two were easy, she threw a bottle at one hitting him on the nose. He fell, his eyes blinded with tears and glass. The second: she struck a back-fist to the side of his head, before using a sweep to send him to ground.

A further four burly men charged at her wielding pool cues. Blocking as best she could, she managed to disarm one of the men before using his cue to remove the others.

From behind them appeared a large man armed with a knife; this was getting dangerous,

He lunged repeatedly at her, catching her just the once across the left arm. Blood splattered the tiled floor. Clutching her arm she stepped backwards where she was met with strong arms wrapping around her neck.

"Hehehe, there's no escape now girlie!"

But, with the man having just spoken those words, Ayane felt the grip loosen before hearing a loud thud. Turning her head to see what had happened she saw the man now flat on his back, a woman standing over him. A very familiar woman: one with copper coloured hair.

In a blink of any eye, the red-head had darted across the room, using her fist to knock out the man with the knife.

"Kasumi…" she spoke through clenched teeth, "Tell me sister, what the **hell** do you think you are doing here?"

Kasumi's reply was as soft and calm, as always;

"Well a thank you would have been nice, but I know how hard it is for you to show compassion, I'll let it slip for now. Oh, and what am I doing here? The same thing as you Ayane… Searching for my brother, or should I say; our brother."

"Don't ever speak of him like that! You lost him the day you left the village!"

"For once Ayane can you not restrain your hatred for me? Surely it would be simpler for us to work together on this. All I want is to get Hayate-sama back."

-Kasumi's reply came across with a hint of pleading; she could see where this was headed.

Ayane smiled somewhat evilly:

"Why must you interfere in everything!"

Ayane charged at Kasumi, but in her drunken state it was all too easy for Kasumi to simply step sideways; as she sent the Kunoichi hurtling into a table.

The purpled haired girl stood, blood glistening her pale lips.

"Kasumi! You will pay for this! It ends now, here, tonight!"

"Ayane please! You've been drinking; can we not discuss this in the morning?"

Frustrated, Ayane spoke again,

"That's all you ever do, try to talk me round. You're weak Kasumi; you use words instead of actions. You are a coward with no honour; you don't have a family- not anymore!" She spat at Kasumi's feet.

"You've gone to far this time; you're a danger to these people. I don't know how this fight started Ayane, but it looks as if you played a good part in its creation."

"Well then, EX-sister, let us solve this little dispute…"

Kasumi had no choice; after all she had a duty to protect the innocents of the village. With her sister on the warpath, she could do untold damage to the small town and its inhabitants.

* * *

Ok what did you think? as always please review :) 


	3. 3: Showdown At The Royal Oak

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ayane, Hitomi, Hayate or any of the characters from the Doa series

**A/N: Again reviews are much appreciated guys. Sorry this chapter has taken so long, I just hope you all enjoy it :)**

* * *

3: Showdown At The Royal Oak:

_Flashback continues:_

A dimly lit room filled with cigarette smoke, was about to bear witness to what some would have called the fight of the century. Tables and chairs laid scattered where they had fallen, glass giving the tiled floor an added sheen. Spilt whiskey dripped from the bar, as a light fitting swung uneasily in the far corner of the room.

A large ceiling fan continued to rotate steadily, giving off the only sound in the otherwise silent room. The grandfather clock next to the doorway made a single, ominous chime. Its hands signalling the time as being eleven thirty.

Not a living soul dared to move. Any man who was still conscious had the sense to lie completely still and suppress his cries of pain. Around the corner from the bar stood a completely terrified barman. Unable to do anything to end the conflict. The tense standoff between the two sisters had created an atmosphere so dense; it could have been cut with a knife.

Eyeing each other for what seemed like an eternity, it was Kasumi who made the first move; catching Ayane off guard.

Kasumi began by darting forwards, landing a blow with her outstretched palm into Ayane's stomach. As Ayane recoiled somewhat, Kasumi sent a wave of rapid punches at her face. The lavender haired ninja, whilst reeling from the painful sensation in her stomach, proceeded to block several of the red-heads punches. However Kasumi's final punch came with such force, that runaway shinobi stumbled forwards. Ayane seizing her chance, swiftly moved around Kasumi, sending a harsh kick steaming into her back.

Landing amongst smashed beer bottles and broken glasses, the disgraced kunoichi let out a wail of pain as she looked at her hands, now riddled with fragments of glass. Something inside Kasumi snapped, in the past she had always been so forgiving towards Ayane. She had felt a duty to excuse Ayane because of her bad childhood. Whilst Kasumi had been looked after in a stable family environment, Ayane had been shunned by the village. Life had been very tough for the fiery kunoichi, but why could she not see that Kasumi understood, and regretted all that had occurred in the past?

However there was no forgiving Ayane this time; she had taken the fight a step too far. Dusting herself off, Kasumi prepared for battle once more.

They locked eyes again before rushing toward each other. Ayane leaped upwards, sending her right palm on a collision course with Kasumi's head. But Kasumi unexpectedly ducked under, following through with a powerful kick to Ayane's abdomen sending her hurtling backwards onto a pool table. Groaning as she stood, Ayane spoke:

"Well Kasumi it seems that you've finally got some guts. Willing to actually hit me! now that makes a change. But don't think I'm going to hold back!"

"I'd expect nothing less Ayane!"

"The time has come Kasumi for me to finally defeat you. I'm going to enjoy every second of this, and once I'm done with you, there'll not be a bone in your body left unbroken."

"Don't get too bigheaded"

At this last comment Ayane simply smiled. Pulling out several Ninja stars hidden in her clothing, she threw them toward Kasumi. Using a backward somersault, the flame-haired Shinobi was able to evade the stars… barely…

'_She really means to hurt me. Would she go so far as to kill me?'_

As Kasumi thought, Ayane had already begun her next attack. Seemingly in a frenzy she jumped towards the floor. Using her right hand for support she swung herself round, propelling a well timed kick at Kasumi's legs. Kasumi toppled over, and Ayane rushed to stand over her, placing one foot on the disgraced ninja's stomach, thus preventing her from standing.

"Well, well what a sight to behold! The great Kasumi defeat by her rival! Hahaha if only I had a camera! I'll remember to tell Hayate-sama all about this, and the unfortunate accident you're going to have, when I see him!"

"You… you bitch Ayane!"

"That's a very strong word for you Kasumi. Tut, tut."

Kasumi threw her legs around Ayane dragging her to the ground, before flipping them over so that the redhead was kneeling above her sibling. Gripping Ayane's shoulders, she attempted to talk some sense into the girl.

"Ayane listen to me, you've drunk heaven knows how much, your not yourself! Look we can stop this now; I'll never speak of it again. Just please leave it, our brothers welfare should be our priority."

Straining against Kasumi's grip she spoke:

"Well, maybe your right, _sister. _I have been a little hasty."

Smiling Kasumi spoke a little more softly.

"Thank you Ayane I knew you'd see sense. Why don't we just forget about all of this, and tomorrow we can find our brother together."

"Sounds perfect."

Upon hearing this Kasumi released her hold on Ayane. As she stood she offered a hand to Ayane who accepted, the runaway shinobi pulling the kunoichi to stand. Stepping closer Ayane whispered into the flame-haired girl's ear.

"Didn't that seem a little too easy? Kasumi you never learn. Why are you so sickening, just forgiving me like that? Why can't you understand how much I HATE YOU!"

Ayane thrust her right hand out gripping Kasumi by the throat. Lifting her off of the ground she began to step forward. When reaching her destination, she used every ounce of strength in her petite body to raise Kasumi toward the ceiling. It was at that point Kasumi realised her sister's intentions. Slowly she was being lifted towards the ceiling fan, her head mere inches away. Kasumi screamed, unable to get any words out.

"Hahaha How does it feel Kasumi, to be completely helpless? To know that nobody will come and rescue you? Not nice is it? Well just think how much worse it would be if you were just a child. A child cast out of your village through no fault of your own. That was me Kasumi!"

Ayane lowered the girl. Sill holding her, she reached for a broken bottle.

"Sad isn't it, we could have been such a happy family"- Ayane's eyes were dull as if all feeling had left her. She grabbed Kasumi's hair, pulling her head down in order to reveal her pale neck. The kunoichi rested the sharp glass on Kasumi's skin drawing blood.

"Ayane think about this for one minute… If you kill me… Hayate will never forgive you…"

"Just shut up!" Had feeling returned to the lavender-haired? Kasumi could have sworn she heard her voice crack slightly. She decided her only hope was to continue:

"For gods sake Ayane you lived your childhood as an outcast… Do you want the same to happen again?... You have happiness now… please don't throw it away… you're still my sister, I will forgive you…"

A tear rolled down Ayane's cheek, she was crying. Surely she had some respect for Kasumi? But it wasn't enough, she quickly brushed her feelings aside. Regaining her composure she continued:

"No, I have spent most of my life waiting to finish you. I cannot stop now."

Kasumi prepared for death, praying for someone, anyone, to help her. Whilst thinking, she heard words spoken so softly, she thought she had simply imagined them.

"Put her down…"

Loosening her grip, Ayane let the runaway shinobi's, now weak body, drop to the floor. Kasumi hit her head on a table as she fell, knocking her out cold.

The lavender-haired replied to the challenger:

"Hmmm, and who are you to tell me what to do? Trust me this does not concern you."

Turning, she faced the woman who had spoken.

"Oh, I think you'll find it does…"

Her breath caught in her throat as she took in the sight before her, it was the girl from the dojo. Now wearing jeans and a tight t-shirt, she looked angry to say the least.

Just as the girl finished, Mickael, now conscious, plucked up the courage to speak:

"Hitomi, does daddy know you're out so late? What would he say if he knew about your nightime trips down here?"

I'm of legal drinking age! Why shouldn't I be here?"

"There are some bad people about; we wouldn't want you getting hurt now would we."

"I'll have you know I can handle myself Mickael, I am the dojo master's daughter after all. Now what's been going on? What have you done to this pub?"

Ayane chose to help herself to another beer whilst the girl and Mickael argued.

"Me? I did nothing, except try and start conversation with her." He pointed towards Ayane.

"Mickael, you're never the innocent party. However I will have to ask all of you to leave immediately, they'll be no more fighting here."

Ayane suddenly spoke up:

"Well I'm not done yet!"

Hitomi's reply came swiftly:

"Then I'll have to throw you out!"

Mickael had the stupidity to continue his and Hitomi's disagreement:

"Hitomi, you couldn't steal a lollipop from a three year old, let alone defeat her!"

"Shut up Mickael!" She launched a barstool at him knocking him unconscious, "For once I will not be treated as a child, I'll defeat you stranger!"

"Hmmph! I'm invincible; give me your best shot!"

Moving closer, Hitomi grabbed the purple-haired girl and threw her through the doors of the bar.

Now outside, the battle between the two got started:

Ayane flipped forwards, very much off balance but nevertheless managing to strike Hitomi with a kick to her left thigh. Hitomi retaliated by kicking Ayane's chest before following through with a diving punch. Ayane grappled with the girl as they fell toward the ground. Landing beneath Hitomi she watched as the Karate expert pulled out a pocket knife. Reacting as she had practiced numerous times before, Ayane fought; winning the knife and flipping a very surprised Hitomi onto her back. Now sitting above the girl, she raised the knife, but not before Hitomi made her challenge:

"Do it! Just like you were going to kill her in there! End this now! Just promise me you'll leave my village in peace!"

Hitomi stared into Ayane's ruby coloured eyes. Bringing the blade down towards the girl's throat, Ayane couldn't make herself do it. Stopping, whilst looking deep into those blue eyes, she mumbled:

"What right do I have to use these hands… Hands with so many peoples blood on them, to destroy something so perfect…So pure…" Ayane followed with something either very brave, or very stupid.

She dropped the knife.

Cupping Hitomi's cheek she forced her lips upon the girl's. The kiss was fierce, desperate, wanting, and Hitomi made little effort to reciprocate before slapping the lavender-haired girl wildly.

"How dare you!"

"I, I'm sorry, please… forgive me …I…"- 'Why am I apologising? Why do I feel, so guilty? And why the hell did I just kiss another girl?'

-Questions she would have to find answers to in the morning. A wave of dizziness taking over, Ayane was finally subdued by the alcohol, as she passed out.

Hitomi took little notice shoving Ayane off of herself. The brunette stood, a wave of emotions washing over her. Deciding she could not simply leave the ninja to freeze to death, she scooped her up in her arms, and took her someplace where she could recover.

* * *

Well as always reviews are nice :D 


	4. 4: The Ninja Who Forgot

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ayane, Hitomi, Hayate or any of the characters from the Doa series

**A/N: Sorry this update has taken so long, hopefully my future updates will be a lot faster!**

**As always many thanks to those of you who reviewed, that's what keeps me going!**

* * *

4: The Ninja Who Forgot:

_Flashback ends- present day:_

Hitomi reached the door of the barn; it was now late morning heading on for noon. She thought it wise to check up on the girl she had left sleeping from the night before. Peering around the doorway, she observed the purple-haired girl; now wide awake. Why was it so easy to forgive the lilac-haired teenager? Only last night they had been fighting so violently, almost to the death. But looking upon her now, Hitomi couldn't help but think, _'She's just too Kawaii!'_

If Ayane had of known she was thought of as being _'cute'_ she surely would have lost her temper again. Undoubtedly leading to some severe structural damage to the barn, as well as a trip to the hospital for Hitomi.

Deciding it best to be civil rather than risk another outburst from the Kunoichi, The darker-haired girl cleared her throat before politely speaking,

"Umm, good morning how are you feeling?"

Then came the reply, somewhat weak, but still full of Ayane's bitterness,

"How do you think? Awful!"

"That tends to happen when you drink _too much._ You know in future you really should try and lay off the alcohol a bit._"_

Her anger flaring up again, Ayane replied nastily:

"I don't need you telling me what I should and shouldn't do; I have enough of that from my idiot sister."

Hitomi became worried; she'd been here less than a minute and had already managed to wind the girl up. _'God this girl has such a short fuse! I'll have to try and calm her down' _

"Look, Ok how you treat your body has nothing to do with me. But just tell me what were you doing at my father's dojo yesterday?"

Ayane went wide eyed, looking remarkably like a deer caught in headlights.

'_So she did see me…'_

"I came to get my brother back. My brother that you people are obviously holding hostage! Hayate would never remain here voluntarily. He has duties to the Hajinmon!"

Hitomi looked thoughtful,

"Hayate?"

"Yes I saw him enter the dojo yesterday evening, I heard him inside talking!"

"Unless… Could it be that you mean Ein? We found him wandering with out his memory and so took him in. he's a very talented fighter, I've been teaching him karate."

Something hit Ayane, was it a feeling of jealousy perhaps? She didn't feel jealous of Hitomi, having Hayate all to herself, infact it was her brother she envied.

She replied coldly,

"Yes, that sounds as if it could be him."

Hitomi stood, letting out an excited squeal:

"Oh this is great! We've been trying to find out where he came from, and here we have his sister! Father will be so pleased! Come on you have to go and see him right away!"

What Ayane didn't know was that Hayate's other full-blood sister had already paid him a visit. Kasumi had told German girl it best not to let on. It was their rivalry that had driven Ayane to find her Nii-san in the first place.

Kasumi, having had no luck in jogging Hayate's memory, had decided it was up to Ayane to sort this mess out.

Grabbing Ayane's hand, Hitomi pulled the girl up, Ayane was taken aback at their sudden close proximity, trying to suppress a blush she replied to the brunette:

"Very well, I'll come. I suppose this will benefit Hayate-sama in the long run."

'_Way to kid yourself Ayane, you're just happy you'll get to spend the day with Hitomi!' _

_

* * *

Earlier that morning: _

Kasumi was completely dumbstruck. How on Earth was she going to get Hayate to regain his memory?

When Kasumi had finally come-to it was just after midnight. The Taverns owner had offered to take her in for the night. Feeling incredibly guilty regarding the damage her and her half-sister had caused, she reluctantly accepted. The redhead had then awoken early the next day to help clear up. Whilst tidying the mess, she had spoken to the landlord about the night before. He had told her all that he knew about why the fight started, as well as telling her exactly what information he had on Hayate.

Leaving she decided to take a walk to the top of the valley in order to clear her head. Once returning to the village she chose to pay the local Dojo a visit. It was at that point she ran into her saviour from the night before.

Hitomi was up bright and early, sweeping the numerous steps leading to the front of the dojo. Kasumi introduced herself,

"Good Morning! I wanted to thank you for stopping my sister last night. My name's Kasumi by the way."

"I'm Hitomi, nice to meet you Kasumi. Although I cant help but wonder whether you caused any of last nights damage?"

"Please I'm not looking for any trouble, and I take full responsibility for my and Ayane's actions last night. I came here simply to find my brother. I believe he may be living here with your family?"

"Ahh, you mean Ein-sama!"

Hitomi's expression softened and she motioned for the shinobi to follow her.

Stepping through the broad archway, Kasumi followed Hitomi round to the back garden of the Dojo.

There sitting peacefully upon the lawn, was indeed Hayate.

"Nii-san!"

However Hayate's reply was one both girls had been dreading,

"I'm sorry? I know you?"

Hitomi could see that Hayate currently had no hope of regaining his memory; she couldn't help but feel incredibly sorry for Kasumi.

"Hayate it's me Kasumi, your sister!" Kasumi was desperate; surely seeing his own sister would help him remember?

"Hayate? Who is this Hayate you speak of?"

"That is your name, or was your name before you lost your memory…"

"And sister? I don't remember having a sister." Kasumi was shaken, she had believed Hayate would at least have some inkling to his past,

"But you do! As well as a half- sister; her names Ayane."

"Wait, Ayane- she sounds… familiar"

"I knew you'd remember Nii-san!"

"No, its nothing- I can't remember, this really is too much to take in. Is it possible that you could just leave me alone, so I can gather my thoughts. I really can't deal with you right now."

Kasumi looked very hurt by Hayate's sudden coldness, he reminded her of the way Ayane sometimes acted. Deciding it best to leave, she bowed before speaking.

"Hayate I promise you, I will make it my goal to help you regain your memory."

* * *

Tears welling in her eyes, Kasumi sat upon the granite steps leading to the Dojo. Hitomi sat beside the girl and attempted to comfort her best she could. 

"Listen, I know it's not what you hoped for, but he will remember with time. After all he did have some recollection of your sister's name. Maybe when he's in a better mood, we could try again."

The broad smile currently gracing Hitomi's face did nothing to cheer Kasumi. Instead she began to dwell on all her negative thoughts.

"That was not my Hayate, not my Nii-san. He'll never be the same again, I have never seen him so cold, so emotionless. The only person like that is Ayane."

"What if we were to introduce Hayate to Ayane? Maybe he would regain something of his memory?"

It was very unusual or Kasumi to be so down and saddened. Feeling it to be her only chance of regaining her Hayate, she decided to ask Ayane's help.

"Very well, though I cannot be the one asking her. With our rivalry there is no way she would help me willingly. Plus I don't even know where to find her, she could be anywhere by now."

Hitomi seemed excited by Kasumi's dilemma, seizing her opportunity she replied,

"Then I'll be the one to tell her! And I know exactly where to find her."

Kasumi appeared puzzled,

"How, what happened last night?"

"You don't need to know the details. However I will tell you that Ayane's low tolerance of alcohol was eventually her downfall!"

Kasumi appeared amused, and slightly suspicious, of just what the two girls had got up to the night before! Shaking all thoughts from her head she accepted Hitomi's offer,

"Well then I'll leave it to you. But please be careful around my sister, she has a tendency to erupt violently."

Hitomi simply grinned,

"I can handle her."

And with that Hitomi set off, already planning how to get Ayane to the dojo.

* * *

A/N Slow chapter I know, but the good stuffs ahead! 

Reviews are much appreciated as always


End file.
